Hey, Kid (A CryaoticPewDieCry FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: Struggling to find his place in the world, Ryan creates a new persona called "Cry". Now refusing to show his face to the public, he condemns himself to his house. That is, until a little life comes into his own, and the wall that he carefully built around himself is broken down by this little girl. Could this possibly be the answer to his escaping sanity? Or is Cry lost forever?


**Prologue**

"Ryan Terry?"

The teenager jumped, chocolate-brown hair whizzing around as he stood up and faced the doctor nervously.

"Is she okay?" He asked hesitantly, afraid something might have happened to her during birth.

"She is quite fine, so don't worry," The doctor smiled, motioning me to go inside the pure white room. "She's on the bed, nursing the child. It's a healthy baby girl. Now, go! Your brother's already in there."

"Really?!" He demanded, rushing inside with the barest of "thank-you's" to the doctor, who just brushed it off as a sign of pure excitement.

"Kids, these days…" He breathed before taking off to prepare the paperwork for the woman.

"Hey, Emma!" The teenager gasped as he reached her bedside, smiling down at her.

"Hi, Ryan. Sit, sit." She grinned, and as Ryan complied, she looked over at the other boy at her side, maybe 13 or 14. "Nathan's been begging to hear her name." She looked back over at Ryan. "Do you want to know?"

"Well, duh!" Ryan laughed. "I'm your brother; of course I want to know!"

"Well… her name is," She paused, laughing as Ryan and Nathan both groaned at the delay. "Sierra. Sierra Terry."

"So… so Márcus really _didn't_ stick around?" Nathan inquired cautiously as he peered over the baby's blanket.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't ready for a family, and he got me to sign the divorce papers." Emma sighed, obviously sad.

Ryan frowned. "Well, don't look too much into it, sis! You've got a beautiful baby girl— with a legit name, and she's got two _awesome_ uncles to spoil the f—"

"Another thing, Ryan," Emma narrowed her eyes, but a smile was evident on her face. "No swearing in front of my daughter, you hear me?" She knew of her brother's swearing problem, especially on the internet as he struggled to get his YouTube career smoothly flowing.

"Okay, okay!" Ryan laughed in his deep, sweet voice, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. "But… can I…?"

Emma smiled, looking down at her daughter who was sleeping soundly, eyes closed sweetly with her tiny little hands resting on her chin and cheek adorably. "Of course you can, little brother," She held the bundle over to her teenager brother, who reached for it carefully. "It's okay, you won't hurt her!"

"Just making sure…" Ryan muttered with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Holding the baby girl awkwardly, he finally adjusted and sat on an uncomfortable hospital chair next to his big sister. As he cradled Sierra's tiny body, she squirmed and let out a small squeak. Ryan tensed, then gasped when she looked up, and opened her eyes ever so slowly. Staring into the brown-red eyes that she had inherited from her mother, Ryan's eyes widened as she stared at him with wider eyes, showing white at the edges. She was scared. Ryan knew it. But he didn't want her scared of her! Smiling gently, he leaned down and kissed her small, pale forehead and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid…"

She stared at him in curiosity, and then, taking her fingers out of her mouth, she smiled from ear-to-ear and reached out towards him, one of her hands covered in saliva. Nathan and Emma both chuckled as Ryan smiled back and took one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, glad that it wasn't the saliva-covered one. Looking up at his sister, Emma gave him a tired thumbs-up. Ryan's eyes brightened, making Emma and Nathan sigh in relief. They had both noticed how depressed and lost he had become ever since their mother was sent to the mental hospital after trying to commit suicide, claiming in the note she left that "It's all my fault my family was abused from their father—especially Ryan." It broke said teen's heart, and sent him into a stage that no one was seemingly able to get him out of. That is, until Ryan was told that his sister was giving birth at around 3 in the morning on April 13, 2001.

The little girl broke all their jumbled thoughts with a small cry. She was staring up at her uncle with tear-filled eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Her mother looked started, but her brother silenced her with a calm look. Shushing the baby gently, he took her own tiny hand and wiped the tears off of her face, smiling as she copied the motion without her uncle's help. Smiling greatly, she looked back up at him, and giggled, holding out her arms to him. Placing one hand underneath her head and another on her rump, he held her up to his shoulder and rubbed her back while she played with the hair on the back of his neck joyfully. Chuckling, he turned his head ever so slightly and laid a light kiss on her freckled, pale cheek, and whispered to her quietly, "Hey, kid…"


End file.
